1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless transceiver used for an entrance circuit between base stations or a private communication network installed between buildings. In particular, the present invention relates to a wideband transceiver that employs band-pass filters for dividing a communication band into transmission and reception bands, switches transmission and reception operations from one to another, and carries out communication through channels formed in the transmission and reception bands.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wideband transceiver is usually incorporated in a compact casing of, for example, 30-cm cube that is installed outside. The transceiver is required to be more compact and lower in cost because a wireless communication system needs many transceivers.
The wideband transceiver has high- and low-band-pass filters that divide a band into two, one for transmission and the other for reception. Each of the transmission and reception bands forms a plurality of channels at regular intervals.
The band-pass filters are switched from one to another with many mechanical switches in response to an instruction. These switches are bottlenecks in minimizing the size and weight of the transceiver and lowering the cost thereof. It is difficult for the mechanical switches to realize a complicated and precise setting of the filters because of the number of switches involved.